


Original Sin

by DemonsAmongUs



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsAmongUs/pseuds/DemonsAmongUs
Summary: It had been 3 years since you had seen your ex Gackt or any of the friends you had made whilst you were with him. When the two of you split, it hit you hard, however you had moved on. One day, to your surprise, old feelings are brought back when he returns.Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any songs/bands mentioned!





	Original Sin

~~7 Years Ago~~~

The bar was particularly loud and busy tonight, it was usually like this at the weekends but never during the week. You sighed as your eyes flickered from the bar for a moment to look at the the group of men sitting in the corner creating all the noise as they spoke amongst themselves. Once you had cleaned the bar and had begun to restock the glass shelves, you turned around to welcome the new customers as you heard the door opening. With a forced smile, you bowed to the men who had just entered. 

"Welcome! Please, sit anywhere you'd like!" You told them with a cheerful tone, the men all bowed in thanks and sat in a both a short distance away from the bar. Thinking nothing more of the new group, you returned to your work and sighed again when the bar was once again filled with a raucous cheer from the other table. You knelt beneath the bar to retrieve some more glasses and smiled when you heard a familiar song begin to play on the vintage jukebox in the corner of the bar.

"I figured you'd prefer this to their noise." A deep voice suddenly said, causing you to quickly stand up and smile when you saw one of the new group standing on the other side of the bar. He was tall and slim with dark hair and bright eyes and a striking jaw line. He smiled back to you and drummed his long, slender fingers on the wood of the bar. "I'll take five beers, please."

"Coming right up, Sir." You replied as you nervously looked away from the man, who was still smiling at you, to fetch his order. You could feel his eyes watching you as you worked which made you a little nervous, however you tried to ignore it. You placed two glasses of beer in front of him before fetching the others. He paid you and took two more glasses back to the booth, however one remained on the bar in front of you. "Should I bring this over?" You called, however the man soon reappeared and took a drink, humming as the cold liquid ran down his throat. "I'm sorry, how did you know I liked this song?" This question made the man laugh a little and cough on the beer he hadn't yet swallowed, causing you to laugh too. You handed the man a napkin for his mouth and quickly cleaned the bar once again. When he had wiped his mouth and cleared his throat, the smile returned to his face and he looked you straight in the eyes. 

"Your shirt was a bit of a clue." He said to you in a lowered voice, you looked down at your chest to see you were wearing the shirt of the band playing, making you laugh and nod. When you raised your head again, the man was sitting back at the booth, however he turned his head and smiled to you before turning back to his friends. When the louder group had left to go to another bar, you started to clean their table and sighed at the mess they had left. You placed all the empty glasses on a tray and, as you turned to take them to the bar, slammed into someone and gasped as the glasses fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." You knelt down to begin clearing the broken glass, looking across from you when you noticed somebody else kneel down. The man from before smiled to you as he picked up some of the glass and placed it back on the tray. You both worked in silence for a moment, until the man took in a sharp breath and looked at his finger, you saw blood dropping from the skin and instantly swatted his hand from his mouth when he began to suck at it. 

"That's disgusting! Follow me, I'll bandage it for you." You told him, ensuring all the glass was cleared from the floor before you led the man into the back room. He took a seat on the simple benches in the locker room while you searched for the first aid kit, when you found it, you took a seat beside him and took his wrist, setting his hand in yours. "I'm sorry, I should have Looked where I was going. Are you okay?" The man smiled and nodded as you cleaned away the blood and began to wrap a small bandage around the cut. 

"I'm fine. Did you get cut anywhere?" He asked, you simply smiled and shook your head. The man's skin was warm and smooth, you guessed he didn't use his hands for his work. As you cut off the end to the bandage and fastened it, you smiled to the man and stood to place the kit back. "Thank you, Nurse! Do you think it will fall off?" You laughed and turned to look at him to find he had now stood and was smiling to you. You simply shook your head and smiled in return. "Well, thank you. Again, Miss..." 

"(name). I'm sorry again." You said as you shook the mans hand, smiling when he gripped yours tightly. 

"It's fine, really. I'm Gackt, by the way." He replied, you thought the name was odd, however you smiled and nodded. "I should get back to my friends. Are you sure you're okay?" You simply smiled and nodded before Gackt returned the smile and left the room. For a few moments, you stood in the room smiling to yourself before you returned to work. 

~~~  
"You know, I think this place needs redecorating. What do you think?" Your coworker asked you as he placed the money in the till and turned to look at you. You handed the customer his drink and smiled before turning to your coworker, looking around the bar for a moment before you nodded. "You could do it! You're drawing and painting enough on your shifts." You laughed and gently punched his arm, making him laugh too. "Only when it isn't busy. When was the last time it was painted?" You asked as you ran a finger down the wall, pulling a face at the amount of dust that was on your finger. He looked around and hummed for a moment before he turned to look at you again. "Probably since we opened. And your shift is over! I'll see you tomorrow night. Be safe!" He said to you with a smile, you simply nodded and walked into the back room to get your bag and jacket. Today was one of the rare days you weren't working the night shift, you were looking forward to having a quiet night in with a bottle of wine and some music, you could finally finish the painting you had been working on. It had been such a long time since you had had any time to yourself and you were looking forward to it. The train back to your apartment was busy, filled with university students coming home from classes and business people coming home from work. Luckily, it was Friday and so the convenience store near your apartment stayed open late. You got some ingredients for your dinner along with a bottle of wine before heading back home. When you opened your door and removed your shoes, you dropped your bag to the floor along with your jacket before taking the bag of shopping into your kitchen. Your cat, Neko, came to greet you with her usual loud purring. When she began to rub herself against your leg, you picked her up and kissed her ginger coloured fur before setting her back down. "Hey, girl! How was your day?" You asked her as she jumped up onto the counter when she saw you removing food from the bag. This was her usual routine: she would sit beside you as you removed the things from the bag and patiently wait for something for her. When you passed her a treat, she instantly rolled onto her side and happily ate it, purring in thanks. You made yourself some food, fed Neko and sat down with a glass of wine as you ate. Your TV was on, but you weren't paying any attention to it, you wanted to get started on your painting as soon as you could. When you had finished eating and Neko was curled up on the couch asleep, you poured yourself mother glass of wine, tied your hair back and started to play some music from your Ipod over your speakers. When the music started to play, you smiled and sighed deeply before you started to paint. ~~~7 Years Ago~~~ It was a quiet evening and so you were stood behind the bar drawing quietly, occasionally serving customers better returning to your sketchpad. Gackt had been to the bar a few times since the first time you had met him, sometimes with a group of people or sometimes alone- like he was now. He was sitting in the same booth as usual, watching the music video that was currently playing as he drank his beer. He would occasionally look over at you and smile, making you smile back before your eyes shot back down to your sketch. "Tell me something." He suddenly said, you lifted your eyes and smiled when you saw him sitting on a stool at the bar. He ran a hand through his dark hair and finished his beer with a sigh. You smiled as you waited for him to continue and placed our pencil on the page you were using before closing the notepad. He turned to look back around at the TV and sighed deeply, shaking his head. When he turned to look at you, he nodded his head back to the TV, causing you to look at the screen. "Do you get any of this stuff? Why it's so popular with people?" You laughed and shrugged a little as you began to bring him another beer. "Not really. I'm more into rock music, personally. I don't understand the whole dance music scene." You replied, handing him the beer with a smile. When be started to bring his wallet from his pocket, you shook your head and smiled. "Me neither. I like to think I'm very open when it comes to music, but this doesn't make sense to me. Thank you for the drink." He replied, you simply smiled and nodded. "So, what bands do you like?" You hummed as you thought and cleaned the bar, serving another customer before you went back to Gackt. "The usual rock bands, really. X Japan, Buck Tick, The Gazette, Dir en Grey...those kinds of bands." You replied with a smile, you noticed Gackt smiled widely as you listed the bands, though you didn't know why. He remained in silence for a moment before you noticed his eyes had moved to your notepad. "What have you been writing?" He asked, you went into a panic and simply shook your head as you put your dishcloth over the pad and smiled nervously. Gackt laughed and raised a shaped eyebrow before taking a drink. "Love letters to some lucky clueless man, huh?" You simply laughed and shook your head. "Then show me! Come on!" With a defeated sigh, you moved your cloth away from the pad before opening it again, passing it over to him. Before you could see what his expression was, a customer had called you over. You served them as quickly as you could, all the time your heart pounded in your chest: would Gackt still be there when you turned around or would he have left? Much to your surprise, he was still there and he had a smile on his lips. You slowly made your way back to where Gackt was sat and, to your relief, his eyes met yours and he broke into a wide smile. "You drew this?" You nodded and watched him as he looked back down at the drawing. "This is incredible! Do you always draw like this?" "I guess. I usually do more nature paintings but I do sometimes do portraits. It's why I came to Japan, I studied art and specialised in Sakura oil paintings. So... You don't think its weird of me drawing you?" You asked him, his Eyebrows raised as he listened to you and shook his head as he looked back down at the drawing. "It's amazing, really. You're very talented." He replied, you smiled nervously and moved a piece of hair behind your ear. Gackt took a drink as he looked at the drawing once again. "Would you mind if I kept this? Nobody has ever drawn me before." You were a little surprised by his request, but you nodded and tore it from the pad carefully. You quickly signed the bottom before sliding it over the bar to him, he took it with a smile and gently ran his thumb over your signature before looking up at you. "Thank you! Now, when does your shift finish?" You smiled to him and looked at the watch on your wrist. "In an hour. Why?" You asked, he smiled back to you before finishing his beer. You brought him another, once again refusing to let him pay for it. "How about we go and get some drinks? One you haven't had to serve?" He asked, you laughed a little and smiled before you nodded. With a smile, Gackt stood from his stool at the bar and walked over to the jukebox, playing a familiar song by a band you had mentioned to him earlier. With a smile, he sat back at the bar with you until you finished your shift.


End file.
